Manually shifted transmissions have a floor mounted shift tower which is pivotally mounted for movement by the operator to a plurality of positions. The operator manipulates the shift lever along a neutral path into two or more ratio select positions. In each ratio select position, the operator can then manipulate the shaft longitudinally relative to the vehicle to select one of two ratios. For example, a 1-2 ratio position is available, a 3-4 ratio position is available and a 5-reverse position is available in a five speed transmission.
Unlike automatic shifting transmissions, the control for the manual transmission does not have a "Park" position. As is well known in automatic transmissions, the "Park" position is operable to secure the output shaft of the transmission from rotation thus preventing movement of the vehicle when the "Park" position is selected.
It is useful to have a selected position other than neutral to which the manual lever of the manually shifted transmission must be manipulated prior to the operator removing the ignition key and leaving the vehicle.